


Buried Wonders

by Ruinasive



Series: Breath of the LoL: Daybreak [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Gen, childhood flashback, ocs inside botw setting, random unnamed sheikah kids lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruinasive/pseuds/Ruinasive
Summary: Childhood flashback in which Lowell and an unexpected company, fall into a very interesting place.
Series: Breath of the LoL: Daybreak [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016352
Kudos: 3





	Buried Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Legend of LoL: Daybreak series, series that is more focused on several botw!ocs.
> 
> Just having a little bit more of background of how Lowell started his passion about studying shrines.
> 
> The "---------" Mean change of perspective.

During summer days it was a common sign seeing a lot of people going around kakariko. Hyrule was in a dangerous state still because of the Guardians, monsters, even the Yiga Clan roaming around endangering the roads, but thanks to the advantageous spot between mountains and forests , it was pretty safe around the area that even kids were playing and running around. A small respite spot on the wounded kingdom. Days prior they had a lot of rain, but finally that day the sun was shining bright into the midday sky as the sound of cicadas filled the air with their singing.

Lowell wasn’t much of an outdoors kid, but some of the neighborhood kids dragged him to go play outside, and his parents seemed pretty okay with that, so he didn’t have much of a choice and quietly followed behind the rest of the kids and listened to what they were saying.

“Let’s catch some bugs!”

“Yeah! Let’s see if the sap we left on the trunks worked out.” 

“I wanna catch a biiiig one!”

“Come on Lowell!”

Then all the kids darted towards the forest without having a second thought.

“W-Wait!”Lowell ran as well. He was trying so hard to catch up with the other kids, but he wasn’t used to run and lost sight of them in no time, he tried to follow the echoes of their banters and laughter to no avail and he stopped to catch his breath, probably was for the best to go back, he was more about reading or playing indoors type of kid. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed something shiny moving around the tall grass that caught his attention.

A small and shining blue bunny like animal was hopping around, one that unmistakably was a blupee. Lowell had seen those in his books but never one in real life, then the blupee suddenly perked up its golden antenna because it perceived something and started to hop away. Not wanting to lose the sight of the blupee, Lowell followed behind. 

As Lowell was trailing the blupee, he heard another pair of footsteps and suddenly someone shoved him to the side, the kid exclaimed a yelp. Then he saw an unknown boy holding a small bow and arrow, aiming directly at the blupee.

“Wait!” Lowell exclaimed and the boy’s arrow missed the glowing animal, which made a jump in surprise and disappeared in a blink, leaving only a few sparkles. After seeing the missed shot, Lowell made a sigh of relief and stood up, facing the other kid.

“Ey! What was that for-“

“Ugh, you made me fail” the black haired boy complained without looking at him, but still shove him away. “Those things give money if you shoot them, you know?”

Lowell stumbled a bit but didn’t lose his footing this time. “But still you could’ve hurt it-“ he interrupted himself when he heard a weird sound. That’s when both boys felt a small tremble on the ground beneath them, the other boy also heard it and started his escape, but a piece of the ground gave in, making them slide into the depths of the ground.

Lowell finally opened his eyes when the descent finished, breathing heavily of how scary that was, he recovered his footing; luckily he only got a few scrapes and some mud on his clothes. The white haired boy looked at the hole that was several meters above him.

“HELP! DOWN HERE! ANYONE!” Lowell tried to scream in hopes that some adult or some of the kids would notice but to no avail, what should he do? He doesn’t want to be trapped here forever, he looked around and saw the kid that was shooting at the blupee also fell with him. Lowell went to his side and tried to shake him awake “ey! Wake up, please wake up”

The dark haired boy flinched and slapped Lowell’s hands away as he sat up “I’m fine”

“Ah, that’s good” Lowell made a sigh of relief, the sitting boy squinted at him for a moment and checked as well the hole on the ceiling.

“is very high to jump, and I tried to call for help but no one heard” Lowell tried to explain. 

The dark haired boy clicked his tongue in frustration and stood up “There must be another way”

Lowell gave an affirmation sound and both children started to look around, it was some kind of cave but there was something odd about it. As if the walls for some reason weren’t naturally made.  
Lowell placed his gaze on the other kid for a moment; maybe it was because he lived in a house of tailors; but he noticed that the clothes of the unknown boy were very different from the ones he was used to see on the village, even from the travelers, but still they were familiar at the same time, Lowell wondered if the boy was from a far away village.

“I think we can pass through here” the unknown kid suddenly said as he was checking an opening between some rock formations.

“Y-yes” Lowell perked up a bit flustered for staring for too long and went to check as well.  
Passing through the rock formations opened into some kind of hallway leading somewhere, hopefully to another exit, suddenly some weird and strong sound hovered over their heads. Both boys crouched as they saw how the cloud of keese flew away into some cracks of the cave. The kids sighed in relief and continued their way.

The hallway finally opened into a bigger room, there was some light coming from more cracks on the ceiling, so they could see their surroundings decently. Lowell continued to look around in awe, rocks and plants growing from the ceilings and floors; but there was something else about the place.

“This is...” 

It wasn’t just an ordinary cave, there were marks Lowell had never seen on the walls. There was something on the floor and dusted it off.

It was the sheikah emblem. 

The small kid continued searching around and started to notice more engravings, platforms and furniture that were taken back by nature with the passing of the years.

“We are in some kind of ruins, maybe from the Old Sheikah Clans?” Lowell stated as he continued to look around curiously. However the other kid didn’t reply back, he seemed too busy looking for a way out. 

The white haired boy kept looking around, he knew some of the stories, but seeing this place and wondered how things would’ve been many years ago, filled him with a sense of curiosity he wanted to unravel. As he was poking something that seemed like a very weathered monk hat, something bright caught his attention.  
Lowell walked slowly towards the shiny thing buried between some plants, he retrieved some kind of magnifying glass, it was pretty broken though, the moment he lifted it, the handle and the spiky things on top broke down, only leaving the lens on his hands. The kid examined it with curiosity and wonder. The blue-ish glass with the red cat-like slit in the center caught his attention, it seemed it was holding some kind of secret.

Lowell raised the lens at the same level of his eyes, wondering what he could see, then suddenly uttered a Yelp would, almost dropping the glass in surprise.

“What?” The other kid asked him after hearing the yelp .

“No, it’s just...” Lowell looked again at the glass “there’s something with this... I saw weird things” When Lowell used the glass again, he couldn’t believe his surprise, things that weren’t there in the naked eye, suddenly appeared when using the lens, glowing blue glyphs shining on the walls. How does it do that? “Things that aren’t there, they appear using this!” Lowell handed the glass towards the other kid’s direction “You want to try-“ 

“Get that thing away from me!” The dark haired kid exclaimed as he gave a few steps behind. “Stop wasting time, I’m gonna leave you behind” the boy walked away, as if he didn’t want anything related to that. Lowell blinked in surprise, the boy was scared of the lens? Lowell quickly followed behind as he pocketed the glass.

The dark haired boy kept staring at what looked like a stone door, but there wasn’t a knob or lever to open it.  
“It’s closed” the kid said as he was trying to get a hold of the door to open it, but to no avail “go find find a spear or something to pry it open-“

However Lowell frowned for a moment, instead he used the glass again and looked around for anything that could help open it. Beside the door appeared some kind of switch, maybe if they could press it somehow, the door would open. Looking around again, he saw some old boxes, hopefully it will be heavy enough to press the switch.

Lowell went to push the box, but he seemed to have some problems doing that, it was too heavy for him. And the unknown kid noticed the struggle.

“What are you doing? There’s no time to play around with boxes”

“I think I know how to open the door, can you help me push this over there?” Lowell tried to explain. The other kid rolled his eyes but ended up helping him push to the place. Both kids heard a sound of something and the door opened for them to pass.

“It worked!” Lowell opened his eyes in awe and advanced to the other room, excited to check what they’ll find next. “Good thing I’m here to help clearing the way”

“Ah!? What’s that supposed to mean?!” The other kid exclaimed and quickly caught up with Lowell and pointed at him. “I could do this by myself!”

Lowell was a bit taken aback by the sudden fit and fidgeted a bit “But...”

“But what!?”

“You seem afraid of even touching the lens to investigate and know what to do next. ” Lowell muttered nervously due the pressure, already getting a hunch about what was about to happen.

“What did you say?!” The boy grabbed Lowell by the collar and stared at him menacingly “I’m not afraid of that thing! I’m not afraid of anything! I’m not some coddled kid holed up in their village”

“I know, I’m sorry but….” Lowell’s voice trembled a bit as he was trying to let go of the other kid’s grasp “We need to do this together to get out of here” stated as he was grabbing the kid’s arm that was holding him. “you seem to be better with outdoor stuff, and I can help figure it out the puzzles of the rooms. We need to combine our strengths to get the best result”  
Both stared at each other for a moment, Lowell was hoping that would convince the other kid, or hopefully not get punched in the face. Then finally the dark haired boy let go.

“Fine, but don’t expect me so save you”

Lowell gave a sigh of relief and adjusted his collar, hopefully the talks will be smoother from here.  
“I’m L-“

“I don’t care. Let’s just get out of here” the boy interrupted and started to walk away. Lowell pouted in disappointment, but quickly followed behind.  
Both kids spent the next time figuring out the rooms. From using keys to solving puzzles, some easier than others, eventually the puzzles started to be very fun to solve. Lowell investigated the rooms by using the lens and the other kid navigated his way around to get into places Lowell couldn’t reach. Thankfully there weren’t monsters here to worry about.  
Although there were a few times the unknown kid had to call out Lowell because he got distracted several times by trying to figure out what the ancient sheikah used to do in this place.  
“Let’s see where this goes” the black haired kid pointed a hole to crawl under. Lowell nodded and followed. The kids crouched and advanced slowly on the small tunnel. Lowell started to get a bit scared because it was getting darker and could barely see where he was going, hoping they weren’t getting more lost than what already were. He jumped a little when felt something touching his arm.

“There you are. It’s me” the unnamed kid replied ”It’s very dark” and held his hand to not get separated. Lowell did an affirmative sound and accepted his hand.  
As they were following the wall they were touching, Lowell distinguished something, he felt that the other kid's hand was slightly shaking, the other kid was always showing a hard exterior, but he must be as worried and scared as him.  
It wasn't much, but Lowell squeezed his hand in reassurance, they were in this together after all. The other's hand froze for a moment, but squeezed back. Nothing was said after that.

"Is that..." Lowell muttered eventually at noticing something in the distance. "Look over there"  
There was some light ahead and both kids pressured to get there, they crawled to exit the hole and entered the dim lighted room, it was slightly different compared to the previous rooms. Seemed like an anteroom with some slightly destroyed stairs going upwards.  
“There!” Lowell exclaimed as he pointed at the bigger crack of light on the top of the stairs. The kids let go of hands and climbed the stairs and some of the rocks. When checking the crack there was a small breeze coming from the crack. The kids stared at each other and nodded.  
They squeezed through the crack and felt the gust of fresh air, the light blinded them for a moment then a splash of color appeared in front of their eyes, dozens of pink and purple hydrangeas covering the area, along with tall bamboos surrounding the place"

“We did it! " Lowell exclaimed excitedly as he went to check the flowers, and turned to see the other kid with a big smile. "We made our way through!"

"We actually made it..." the dark haired kid muttered in surprise as well and nodded at Lowell. “Looks like you have it in ya, using that weird glass and all” 

Lowell made a bashful smile and tilted his head.  
“thank you, we couldn’t have done it without you”

The kid blinked and looked away to stop feeling awkward and muttered.“Yeah, whatever.....”  
They were on a small elevation but they were able to get down.  
Lowell looked back where they came from, it was very high to jump back up, so they won't be able to return in a long time, but he'd like to come back at some point.

"It was scary at the start, but it was fun" Lowell started to say, still looking, never thought this incident woke him a sense of curiosity of what happened in that kind of place. “It wasn’t that bad after all, don’t you think—“  
Lowell turned but the boy went away, he looked around and noticed that the kid was already going on the hill, but he stopped for a moment and turned to Lowell to wave a small goodbye. Lowell smiled and waved back, then the strange kid disappeared into the distance. Lowell didn’t learn much about the other kid, but he seemed kinda nice once you get past the brash exterior. He hopes that in the future is able to see the kid again, maybe make proper presentations this time.

The sheikah kid heard several footsteps approach and some screaming kids looking for him. Oh yeah, he forgot he was with them at the start. He walked towards the screams and waved his arms.  
“Over here!”  
Eventually the kids caught up with him, a few borderline crying because probably they wouldn’t want to get in trouble for losing Lowell over his first trip on his own.

“LOWEEEEEELL!!”

“there you are! We were looking everywhere for you when we saw you weren’t there!”

“We shouldn’t have run like that, we are sorry!” 

“What happened?! You are covered in mud!”

“I’m okay, I just...” Lowell thought for a moment, wondering if he should tell the others what he went through, but eventually just made a shrug and nervous laugh “ I tripped on a hole and had find a way to get out”  
After some worrisome banter, everyone decided to return to the village since it was getting late to return. As everyone was returning to the village. Lowell noticed the shrine settled on the mountain, and started wondering if the place would be similar or even connected to the place he just was. He put his hand on his pocket where the lens was and smiled slightly, who would’ve thought that he would discover so much today and be in such an adventure. He remembered one of his dad’s work friends mentioning something about the monk inside the shrine, maybe he could ask them about it. 

So much to discover and can’t wait to learn more!

—-  
The black haired kid was running as fast as he could when he flinched a bit when heard a voice nearby calling for him.  
“Ragnvald! there you are!”  
Ragnvald stopped and relaxed when he identified the voice.  
“I’ve been looking everywhere for you” Another kid with black hair, carrying a small bow in one hand and a few hunted rabbits in the other one “did you shoot the blupee?”

"Deimos" the kid greeted back “Yeah, but I fell in a hole” Ragnvald shook his head and took his part of the game back.

“Just your luck, come on, let’s go before the adults yell at us for going too far” his friend told him and both boys ran back to the meeting point to return to the Yiga Clan Hideout. Ragnvald stopped for a moment and looked back, thinking about the small adventure he had with the weird Sheikah kid. Despite the odds, it wasn’t that bad. Then resumed his race to catch up with his friend.


End file.
